Grain bins are used for storing a variety of bulk materials, including grains, such as corn and wheat. At harvest, these grains typically contain excess moisture and, thus, need to be dried sufficiently and soon after harvest, to prevent insect infestation and quality deterioration. The purpose of storage, after the drying process, is to provide the dried grains with protection against insects, molds, rodents and birds, and to prevent moisture from re-entering the grains. Grains may be dried using traditional sun drying or may be dried mechanically. Mechanical drying systems may include heater systems located internally or externally relative to the grain bin. One exemplary in-bin drying system includes a top dry grain drying system. According to a top dry system, a layer of grain introduced into an overhead drying chamber within a grain bin is dried by a fan and heater and then dumped to a cooling area below. According to some designs, a smaller aeration fan captures heat from this previously dried grain received in the holding area, and pushes it upward to help dry the next layer of grain.
With regard to the top dry grain drying system, and other similar systems, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and safety of the systems and methods employed to dry and store bulk materials. The present disclosure is directed to such an effort.